Summer
Summer is the seventeenth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened March 5th 2011. __TOC__ The End of Spring On Friday May 24, Elliot and Sarah watched a movie set in Paris. Sarah said she's always wanted to visit Paris but Elliot said he hates traveling and preferred to stay at home while on vacation. On Monday Man 27, Susan accidentally hit her head on her locker due to a recent growth spurt. Matt Cohen approached her calling her Tiffany. Susan told him to call her Susan. Matt apologized and began to introduce himself but Susan knew who he was and asked him if the principal had a message for her or something. Matt awkwardly asked if she was doing anything Friday night. Susan was shocked and asked in disbelief to confirm that he wanted to go out with her. Matt said he would. Susan protested that he didn't even know her. Matt admitted he didn't know her that well but said he liked what he knew so far. Susan was flustered, rambled off an excuse, stared at him for a moment then ran off hastily saying "bye!". Matt noted to himself that that could have gone better. At lunch, Sarah asked Susan what the big deal was and said Matt seemed like a nice guy. Susan said he barely knew her but Sarah said he asked her out so he could get to know her. Susan said all he wanted was to sleep with her but Sarah was skeptical. Susan said that if he didn't know her then his basis for asking her out was that he was attracted to her for some reason and Susan was convinced he was thinking of sex. Elliot admitted that it was somewhat weird to ask someone out without knowing them which Susan enthusiastically agreed confirming that that was her point. Sarah protested that it was not weird and said asking someone out is how you got to know them and that it was not a commitment to sleeping with someone. Tedd said not until the third date anyway and tried to justify that state by saying that was the advice sitcoms gave. At Moperville South, Grace expressed sadness at having to pause her attendance of school for the summer in contrast to most of the rest of the students who looked forward to being free. Grace said she liked school, would miss the people and was worried about finding a summer job. Justin asked if Mr. Verres was making her get a job and Grace said that she wanted to start contributing since feeding and clothing her was not free. Justin suggested applying for a job at the comic book store since the summer gaming events would require another person to man the register. Grace asked if it would be a problem that she was a "wo-man" and Justin said that her "problem" would probably double her chances of getting the job. Nanase asked Ellen if she was going to look for a summer job. Nanase said that since it was technically her first summer she hoped she wouldn't need to get a summer job because she wanted to enjoy her freedom. Nanase said her job was going to be babysitting so her schedule would be pretty open but a bit random. Ellen asked if she was using an agency but Nanase said her mother sets it all up for her. Meanwhile, Nanase mother promised her friend that Nanase was responsible, good with children and very smart. She also said that Nanase is a trained martial artist who could defend the children under her care from danger. Her friend chuckled but Mrs. Kitsune said she was serious and that Nanase would defend with ferocity of a mother bear protecting her cubs. Susan was walking along while her Logic told her that Sarah was right. Logic said that while there was certainly a sexual component to Matt's actions his intentions seemed to be fairly innocent. Susan's Nurture appeared and Logic asked her if she was there to debate. Nurture said that after getting to know men better and seeing relationships that actually worked, she believed they overreacted. Logic asked Susan's Nature about it and Nature said she thought they broke Matt's heart. Logic then asked Susan's Curiosity and Curiosity cried aloud in regret about not knowing what might have been. Logic said it was unanimous: they felt terrible and added that Susan's ego would have to deal with it now. Susan banged her head on a locker and let out a mournful sigh. Susan asked Sarah how to apologize to Matt without making it seem like she wanted to date him. Sarah asked how badly Susan rejected him and Susan said she just rapidly said a jumbled mess of excuses before running away. Sarah was shocked at this and Susan said that Matt freaked her out. Matt appeared behind her and said that was not his intention. Susan apologized to Matt and said it was not him it was her, but it might be him as she just didn't know him enough. Susan said she never dated before, she doesn't like being touched, she killed a vampire, her parents are divorced and she has trust issues. Matt asked about her killing a vampire and Susan said it was in a really well acted role playing game. Matt says it was OK if she didn't want to date him and he never intended to make her uncomfortable. He accepted her apology then asked if she really hadn't dated anyone. When Susan confirmed this, Matt told her that she was going to be a senior soon and should ask herself if she really wanted to go through school without dating as she might regret it later. After he left, Susan couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just trying to get her to date him. Sarah said he was a sweetie. Susan said that Sarah didn't know if he was a sweetie and Sarah said Susan didn't know if he was whatever she thought he was. Susan said she didn't know what she thought Matt was. Sarah suggested giving him the benefit of the doubt but Susan said that was not her policy. Matt's friend asked him if he was rejected again and Matt said he was not cool enough for her. His friend asked him why he turned and made that last ditch effort, but Matt said he was just telling Susan she should go on a date before she left school. His friend confirmed he was not cool enough for her. That evening, The Dunkel's discussed summer plans for their two children. Since it was Ellen's first summer she was allowed to be free as long as she was active. Elliot was told to get a job. Later Ellen asks if Elliot is upset with her summer freedom, but Elliot syas it makes sesne and she technically has more job exerpeicne then he does. Elliot tell him about working in a clothing store and serving Uryuoms while Elliot thell her that he does not want to work at a grocer again. Ellen says that much is obvious since Elliot had turned into a girl wearing nothing but an apron. As Elliot tries to untie the apron knot he says that whatever job he gets can't be worse then what Sarah has gotten herself into to Earlier that day, Sarah asked Tedd if happened to need a lab assistant for the summer. Tedd thinks about what it would be like to have Sarah as his lab assistant first in a flirty situation then in a realistic situation. Sarah says she wants to help out with experiments, learn how things work and maybe be a test subject for safe non-creepy experiments. Tedd said he could use the help but but bwuh. Sarah says she wants magic and Tedd mskes magic. So long as they could avoid another incident she would like to be a part of it. Tedd said he could only pay with unimaginable power. Power Fantasy Sarah gets up from her bed to find a giant Hedge monster rampaging in the city. Sarah turns into a black-belt wizard and smiles. Sarah flies up and uses her magic to turn the giant Hedge monster into a small Hedge kitty. Sarah laughs and wakes up saying it was a cool dream. Sarah arrives at Tedd's house and rings the door bell; Tedd answers in Grace Form and remembers he was doing an experiment. Tedd apologizes for his Graceness and says that he is still working out problems. Sarah says he looks and sounds just like Grace and Tedd says he was talking about his lab coat. Sarah asks where Grace is and Tedd says she is around somewhere and that Nanase will becoming over to work on the mystery of her hair. Sarah asks if it is her new hair or her male cockatoo hair and Tedd says it is the former but the later would be worth investigating. Sarah asks if Tedd is going to stay Graced and Tedd says he will and asks Sarah to put on a watch to test something. Sarah asks if he is going to tell her what the experiment is and Tedd says she needs to be clueless. Sarah say that is not reassuring and Tedd assures her that it is safe. Sarah thinks that the watch might turn her into a cat girl or control her mind. Tedd says he understands her hesitation but the cluelessness is important and the reward will be great. Sarah asks if the reward is cake and Tedd says he was thinking leverage but he does like to bake. Sarah asks what he means the Tedd explains that he knows Sarah does not trust him so he is giving her something that will give her leverage over him all she has to do is trust him. Sarah pushes that button. Nothing happens and Tedd declares it a success. Sarah asks if the button messed with her memories and if she is supposed to be a woman. Tedd says the button didn't do anything and she has to power it with her own magic. Sarah asks how to power it an Tedd tell her to press the button with the intent of using magic. Sarah presses the button and nothing happens. Tedd says it is a success and the watch causes your hair to increase in length for half an hour. Sarah asks if it works and Tedd says that knowing what the button should do should make work. Sarah presses the button and nothing happens. Tedd tells her to press and hold the button while thinking longer hair three times then releasing. Sarah stares at him and Tedd swears he is doing this for a reason. Sarah follows his instructions and her hair increases in length. Tedd tries to explain himself but Sarah asks to look in a mirror. While she is posing Tedd tell her that the watches are designed to only work if you know exactly how to operate them. Sarah asks if the watch is her leverage but Tedd says he will give her a watch that will give her clone forms of him. Sarah is shocked that clone forms are leverage and asks what Tedd means. Tedd explains that Sarah could turn into him and publicly humiliate him. Sarah says that is horrible and Tedd says he wants her to have the option. Sarah says he doesn't have to do this, but Tedd insisted. Sarah said the gesture was enough but Tedd wanted to prove he was not just bluffing. Sarah says she will never use it and Tedd says what ever she does in private but is interrupted by a his phone beeping. Tedd reveals he has been Grace for fifteenth hours despite the watch only supposed to work for half and hour. Sarah moves to attack Tedd but Tedd assures her that the hair growth will not last fifteen hours unless she wants it to. Tedd explains that while he was doing experiments he realized that while testing Elliot the transformation would last as long as he told him it would, regardless of magic resistance. When he didn't tell him anything the spell lasted the regular half hour. Tedd says he has to take notes and leaves. Sarah looks in the mirror and thinks that Tedd has done more then she expected with the transforming clothes and magical watches. She thinks she might just become a wizard. Rocks Fall Nobody is Hired Elliot is using up magic so he can prepare for his interview at the video shop. At the video shop Elliot thanked Susan for get him an interview and Susan told him he was welcome but could not guarantee he would be hired. Elliot asked for tips and Susan told him not to lie about his knowledge of movies and video games. Elliot asked why he would and Susan told Elliot the Mr.Tensaided is a huge nerd and would test him. Elliot said with friends like Tedd, Justin and Greg he should get along fine. Susan warned him that Tensaided had the obsession of Tedd, the devotion of Greg and the interests of all three combined with role-playing games. Elliot agreed that was a huge nerd. Tensaided appear and welcomes Elliot with a Matrix quote but Elliot odes not get it. He asks about Elliot previous working experience and Elliot remembers bad times before saying he cannot go back. Tensaided asks Elliot if he enjoys movies, Elliot says he watches one once a week. Tensaided says going to the theatre that often must be expensive but Elliot explains he watches them at home and is usually last to see new movies. Tensaided asks about video games and Elliot says he plays at a friends house. Elliot says he watches a little TV with his friends and Tensaided calls him an extrovert. Tensaided asks if he roleplays and Elliot asks if that is an appropriate question for an interview. Susan sees that Elliot is in trouble and asks to talk to Tensaided. She asks what he thinks and Tensaided calls him a condemned building inadequate for their sales needs. Susan asks why he is paraphrasing Ghost busters and Tensaided said at least she got the quote. Category:Story arcs